Oh Squall
by All-Star Klutz
Summary: You might remember this story. Well I'm reposting it under my new name. This is a romance between Squall and Rinoa. Please R and R.


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Final Fantasy Eight.  
Author's Note: Well here is the original romance between Squall and Rinoa. Enjoy. Oh and please R and R!  
  
  
Oh Squall....  
  
  
  
All was quiet at Balamb Garden. The sun was just beginning to rise, and no one stirred from his or her rooms. Squall rolled over and blinked his eyes. He smiled...a rare thing indeed, and looked at his wife that lay beside him. Rinoa Heartilly Leonhart was curled up beside him. Her head was on his chest as if trying to hear his heartbeat. Her long black hair was strewn about, and a soft snore escaped her lips every now and then. She is perfect, he thought. Perfect in everyway. He gently caressed her face, taking in her ever feature. Rinoa finally stirred and opened her eyes.  
"Good morning, sleeping beauty," Squall said softly.  
"Morning," she said with a smile. Leaning up she kissed him lightly on the lips. "What were you doing?" she asked.  
"Oh...nothing..." Squall said quickly...a little to quickly. "I wonder if the munchkins are up," he said changing the subject. Rinoa grinned. That was her husband for her. It felt so good to call him her husband. Throughout their ten years of marriage, she never tired of it. She watched him get up and stretch. Every muscle was perfectly sculpted. All thought Squall was getting a little old; he never lost his muscular shape...it only improved. Rinoa took in his body as he walked toward the bathroom, clad in only his boxer shorts. Getting out of bed, she followed him. While he stood at the sink, brushing his teeth Rinoa wrapped her arms around his waist.  
"Sweetheart...do you think we could stay in bed a little long?" she asked. Squall turned to her; teeth brushed, and raised an eyebrow.  
"Stay in bed...hmm...maybe that can be arranged," he said thinking.  
"The children aren't up yet..." Rinoa added.  
"Well in that case...come here..." Squall picked up Rinoa and walked back into the bedroom. Without ceremony he tossed her into the bed. Rinoa giggled as Squall placed a kiss on her shoulder, slowly making his way up to her lips. Just as he leaned in to capture her mouth, the door slowly creaked open. Three anxious faces peeped in.  
"Morning children," Rinoa said smiling. The youngsters scrambled into the room, and up into their parents bed, not noticing that they had interrupted something important.  
"Mommy! Mommy! Santa Clause came!" Ellone Leonhart, Squall and Rinoa's youngest child, said cheerfully. Ellone was named after Squall's older sister.  
"It wasn't Santa Clause, stupid," Chance, an anti-social seven year old said, to his little five-year-old sister. "It was mom and dad," he said.  
"Now, Chance dear, if Ellone wants to believe that it is Santa Clause then don't tell her different," Rinoa said sweetly. Ellone stuck her tongue out at her big brother. Drev, the oldest of the children, rolled his eyes at his two siblings. At the age of ten, he thought he knew everything...a thing that he got from Squall.  
"Can we open our presents now?" he asked, as he pushed his unruly brown hair out of his eyes. It fell right back into his deep brown eyes.  
"I think that's okay," Squall said slowly. The three children jumped down and ran back into the living room. Rinoa sighed and climbed out of bed.  
"Come on...lets go watch the children open their presents," she said with a smile. Squall smiled back, and followed her into the living room. They sat down in the loveseat and watched the children open their new toys.  
"Look what dad got for me!" Drev said proudly to his mother, as he held up his brand new gunblade. Squall cringed and looked at Rinoa out of the corner of his eyes.  
"Squall Leonhart!" Rinoa cried.  
"Can I keep it? Please mommy!" Drev cried. Rinoa sighed.  
"Okay...but don't let your sister and brother get hurt, and don't hurt yourself," Rinoa said.  
"Thank you mommy!" Drev said happily and gave her hug.  
"Yes thank you mommy..." Squall said teasingly.  
"If anything happens to Drev...I'm going to kill you Squall Lonheart..." Rinoa warned. "I don't want any scars on him till he's at least fifteen."  
"Aw...but they look cool," Squall argued. Rinoa grinned and shook her head.  
"What am I going to do with you?" she muttered. After all the presents were open the children began to help pick up their mess. Squall walked up to his wife his hand behind his back.  
"Merry Christmas!" he whispered into her ear, then pushed a present into her hands.  
"Oh Squall...you didn't have to get me anything..."  
"Yeah I know...Open it." he said his eyes shining. Rinoa slowly opened the package. Underneath the paper was a plain box, and inside it was a beautiful forest green silk dress.  
"Oh Squall.... it's beautiful..." Rinoa said breathless. She grinned and planted a kiss onto his lips. "I love it!" Squall smiled. His mission was complete. Rinoa bounced out of the room, and returned a moment later a box in her hand. "Merry Christmas darling," she said softly. Squall opened the box. Inside was a new gunblade.  
"Rinoa...I love you! I love it!" he said excitedly. On the handle was his name, and his trademark lion hung from the end of the hilt. Squall grinned like a kid. Rinoa laughed. She loved to see Squall excited over something...her mission for today was complete.  
"What else could we do that would make this day any more perfect," Rinoa asked flirtingly.  
"Oh I could think of something," Squall whispered and cocked an eyebrow at her.   
"Mommy...Mommy! What else are we going to do today?!" Ellone asked, her black curls bouncing around her angel like face.  
"Granddaddy Laguna is going to come by and he's going to take all of you to the park so ya'll can go sledding," Rinoa said with a smile.  
"You and daddy aren't coming?" the little black haired angel asked.  
"No sweetie. Daddy and I have a...meeting to attend to today." Ellone just grinned and bounced out of the room...just like her mother. An hour later, the children- all bundled up and ready to sled- left their house at the garden to go with Granddad Laguna, Uncle Seifer, and Auntie Quistis to go sledding. Rinoa sighed and leaned on the shut door.  
"Finally alone..." she said a smile slowly coming to her face.  
"Oh yes..." Squall said quietly. Squall captured his wife's face in his hands, and gently kissed her lips. Rinoa placed her hands around his neck and looked up at her husband. She brought him down for another kiss. Before she knew it, Squall had her in his arms, and headed for their bedroom. He deposited her onto their bed, and began to slowly kiss ever inch of her body. Rinoa ran her fingers through his soft brown hair, enjoying the feeling of his butterfly kisses.  
"Squall..."  
"Yes..."  
"Merry Christmas..."  
"Merry Christmas to you to Rinoa..." he said a strange twinkle in his eyes. "Come here." He said taking his wife into his arms and kissed her so hard he deprived her of oxygen. The two lovers dived underneath the covers, and you could hear Rinoa giggle.  
"Oh Squall...."  
  
  
Finis  



End file.
